Songfics are There, Inside My Mind
by XPhantomzAngelX
Summary: This is my ultimate collection of sonfics of every kind...romantic, parodys, tragedies. Come and take a look! Please review!
1. Fall To Pieces

**Songfics Are There Inside My Mind!**

**Okay people this is a new thing that I am doing. I will write one-shot songfics based on different scenes from the story. Each one-shot will have a short summary about what is going on. enjoy.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters in it. gaston Lerous does. I also don't own Avril Lavigne or any of her songs.

The song is "Fall to Pieces" by Avril Lavigne. This is written in Christine's POV. This song describes Christine's feelings just as she and Raoul are floating away on the gondola.

_I looked away_

It was truly the end. Tears silently flowed down my face as I began to realize what my fate was. I was very happy with Raoul, I loved him. But, I would never see Erik again, ever. I needed to have one last look at him.

_Then I looked back at you_

One last look wouldn't be enough. I couldn't ever have enough of him, of his music. As we rounded the corner, I heard the distant cries of my Angel's voice, and the smashing of mirrors. I had past the point of no return. But this wasn't my fault, right?

_You tried to say_

_The things that you can't undo_

Even though I tried to convince myself that everything was going to be okay, I knew. _That kiss,_ it was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced in my life. I felt my spirit start to soar. I have never felt that way before. I knew I had to leave my Angel, but I would never forget him.

_If I had my way_

_I'd never get over you_

_Today's the day_

_I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

Fresh guilt spread over as I thought about my angel. When I looked up, Raoul caught my tear-stained face and said,

"It's okay, Little Lotte, its all over now." During any other circumstance, that would have soothed me, but instead, it made me even weaker. Without my angel always there to guide me, I was nothing. I knew whom I loved.

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_Cause I'm in Love with you_

Erik. I loved Erik. He has always been there. When my father died, or when the other chorus girls made fun of me because I dreamed to sing. Whenever I came back to my dormitory, he would sing me a lullaby, or give me words of encouragement, almost like Father used to. But there was something different about him. He was so mysterious, so dark. And that's what attracted me to him.

_You're the only one,_

_I'd be with till the end_

_When I come undone_

_You bring me back again_

_Back under the star_

_Back into your arms_

I longed to be back into Erik's warm embrace, not Raoul's. We had reached the end of the lake. When Raoul pulled me out, I began to cry. He embraced me again. I told him that I was sorry, and that my heart belonged to someone else. He said that he understood, and that I would always have a place in his heart. I told him the same. Then I turned around and began to wade through the water, in the wedding dress that Erik had made me.

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_Cause I'm in Love with you._

My heart began to race. This is where I longed to be: Back into my angel's arms.

_Want to know who you are_

_Want to know where to start_

_I want to know what this means_

_Want to know how you feel_

_Want to know what is real_

_I want to know everything, everything_

I had reached the cavern. The mob had already left and destroyed most of what was Erik's home. Then in the center of the room, was Erik, sadly picking up remains of his home. When he turned around he saw me. A look of hope spread on his face once again.

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

I slowly walked over to him and slid my arms around his waist. He kissed my forehead. I stood on my toes, and kissed him on the lips. We both smiled.

_I'm in love with you,_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you _

He whispered into my hair, "I love you, Christine."

I responded to him, "I love you too Erik."

Then I took the ring that I gave back to him. It was still clutched in his hands. I slid it back onto my finger. I closed my eyes. Then I said,

"Erik, my soul had taken me where I longed to be."

"And where's that?"

"With you." I said. Then we just kissed again and smiled. It was sheer bliss.


	2. Beautiful Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the Characters in it. Gaston Leroux does. I also don't own Kelly Clarkson's songs either, she does. I can sing them but I don't own them.

Enjoy! Just a note: don't skip the lyrics, read them as if they were a part of the story, in a way. Kudos to all of my reviewers who take the time to review my stories every chapter. Just because the summary sucks doesn't mean that the story sucks.

_Our next selection will be Beautiful Disaster, by Kelly Clarkson. This is Christine's thought on Stranger Than You Dreamt It, when she is sitting in her dressing room when Erik says "Come we must return those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you... Enjoy! This is in Christine's POV. _

I just couldn't forgive myself for what I had done. I had stripped Erik bare of what self-defense he had left. And in defense he got enraged. Never in a million years had I thought my gentle, kind, angel could get so angry. I began to silently cry, mentally begging for forgiveness. I now knew that he had such a disastrous past. It was probably unfixable by now. But he, to me, was so beautiful, despite his face. He was such a beautiful disaster.

_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme I know_

_He's as dumb as he seems_

_And more heaven than a heart could hold_

At times Christine had to admit, Erik scared her. It would almost seem as if he lost his image of reality. Christine wanted to help him, so badly, out of this darkness, and into the light with her, but she was scared. She was scared that he would get the wrong idea and leave her, and never return. He had such a beautiful soul, if only he would let her in, she could help him. It's just not fair, it's not fair.

_And if I try to save him_

_My whole world could cave in_

_It just ain't right_

_It just ain't right_

_Oh when I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
_

When I unmasked Erik, he was angry. I saw an Erik that I never knew. He was someone else. Still, through his eyes I could see his adoration for me. I could see the sorrow in his eyes.

_And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful? _

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

When I was a little girl, I used to dream of two things, being visited by an Angel of Music, and to fall in love with a prince charming that will sweep me of my feet and take me away to his big castle. I have been visited by my Angel of Music, many times. As for falling in love, I don't know, I haven't been in love before, so what would I know? Then again, I am not so sure of my feelings anymore. Erik is so deep and sensual with me, while I feel as if Raoul is just putting on a façade to make me happy. I don't know what to do.

_His magical myth_

_As strong as with I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a soul should see_

_And do I try to change him_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold on tight_

_Hold on tight_

I would cry for him. I _do_ cry for him. It really is so sad you know. He lived a whole life in solitude, never being loved by anyone, not even his mother. I am the only thing that means something to him in his life, besides his music of course. Until yesterday, I never even knew what he had looked like. Until yesterday, he had never been angry with me.

_Oh cuz I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful? _

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

Then I stopped. Realization dawned upon me. He loved me! He wanted me to lead him into the light. He wanted me to love him. He

wanted me to listen to the music of the night, only because the truth wasn't what he wanted me to see.

_I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy hysterical_

_I'm waiting for some kind of miracle_

_Waited so long_

_So long_

We had a common interest. We both longed to be loved. We both wanted another's touch. Was that love? I don't know, but I have never experienced it before.

_He's soft to the touch_

_But afraid at the end he breaks_

_He's never enough_

_And still leaves more than I can take_

When he lulled me to sleep with that song, Music of the Night, his tender touch was never enough, yet it left me breathless. Everything about him was so beautiful; I don't understand why the world doesn't see what I see. I see a man, scarred by his past who longs to be loved. Everyone else sees a deformed monster who might as well be the Devil's Child.

_Oh cuz I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful? _

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

Tonight is the performance of Il Muto. In my opinion, I would rather be singing with my angel of music than to a bunch of people who will forget my name the next day. My angel would never forget me or my name. He remembers everything…my birthday, my middle name, even what I wanted for my tenth birthday.

_He's beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

Just sitting here sorting out my thoughts has finally helped me figure out my feelings. I loved my Angel of Music. I loved my beautiful disaster.


End file.
